Perseguidor
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Ele não queria que ela soubesse que ele estava de volta, mas isto não significava que ele não queria saber notícias dela. [História escrita para o Coculto Azul, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade OA Fanfics].


**Perseguidor  
**  
 **Disclaimer** : Nenhum dos personagens me pertence e blábláblá.

* * *

Saitou estava sentado em uma das mesas mais isoladas da pracinha esperando Mamoru. Há alguns meses ele tinha se revelado para o outro e tinha pedido que aquilo fosse mantido em segredo por enquanto. O homem que atualmente atendia por Saitou já fora conhecido por outro nome, nesta vida e em anteriores. Hoje preferia usar seu nome civil ser chamado de Kunzite. Kunzite era um homem com muitos erros a corrigir. Enquanto ele pudesse ser Saitou, o peso na consciência era mais ameno. Claro que isso não o impedia de se preocupar com os assuntos de Kunzite.

"Eu acredito que Venus pode estar sendo seguida por algum homem estranho." – Saitou falou antes mesmo de Mamoru se ajeitar na cadeira quando chegou.

"Não seria incomum." – Mamoru comentou e recebeu um olhar questionador de Saitou – "Não disse que é normal, nem mesmo aceitável. Minako é uma pessoa pública e esse tipo de coisa acontece."

"Isto não me agrada." – Saitou falou.

"O que você está pensando fazer?" – Mamoru perguntou interessado – "Dar uma bronca no cara?"

Saitou o olhou com uma expressão de quem não estava achando graça nenhuma. Mamoru se lembrou de que era bem provável de que ele não achasse graça de nada mesmo.

"Estou perguntando já que você mesmo fez questão de deixar claro que não queria que nenhuma das senshi, principalmente a Minako, soubesse que você está vivo." – Mamoru continuou a falar – "Eu acredito que, seja lá o que você pretenda fazer, pode ser descoberto por ela."

"Eu não pretendo ser descoberto por ela." – Saitou respondeu.

"O que me leva a outra pergunta: como você sabe que ela está sendo seguida?" – Mamoru perguntou sem esconder a curiosidade.

"Tenho minhas fontes." – Saitou respondeu direto.

"Claro!"– Mamoru falou balançando os ombros – "Porque está super certo você ficar incógnito enquanto fica investigando a vida dela. Ela vai _adorar_ isso, sabia?"

"Ela não vai saber."

"Eu acho que você deve ficar escondido dela mesmo." – Mamoru falou sério – "Vocês jamais terão um relacionamento se você continuar a subestimar o raciocínio dela assim."

"Ela está sendo seguida por um homem e parece não ter percebido. Ela não fez nada sobre isto." – Saitou respondeu – "Não acredito que tenha me notado também."

"Talvez ela não tenha feito alguma coisa porque não é tão perigoso assim." – Mamoru comentou – "Mas quando ela _te_ notar, aí sim algo vai ser feito."

"Como o que?"

"Algo como te matar ou te esfolar um pouco." – Mamoru respondeu sem pensar muito sobre – "Ela tem habilidades suficientes para isto e motivos."

"Não acredito que chegaria a tanto..."

"Saitou, meu amigo, ela já te matou duas vezes. DUAS VEZES!" – Mamoru chegou a fazer o número dois com os dedos da mão – "Te matar mais uma vez seria como relembrar os velhos tempos!"

Saitou revirou os olhos para Mamoru.

"Nem sempre as pessoas decidem relembrar as coisas boas, sabe." – Mamoru continuou – "Maaaaas se você decidisse se revelar para as meninas e se entendessem, talvez a Minako pudesse reviver _outras coisas_ com você."

"Eu pensei que a minha posição estava bem clara."

"Sim, claríssima." – Mamoru respondeu – "Só que isso não quer dizer que eu concordo. Você só dificulta minha vida. Aliás, eu pensei que você, como meu guardião, deveria fazer a minha vida mais fácil e não mais complicada!"

"Minha função como guardião" – Saitou começou a responder com um sorriso breve – "É protege-lo, mestre. Não descomplicar a sua vida."

"Não me chame assim." – Mamoru suspirou meio cansado – "Não precisamos dessas formalidades."

"Foi você que começou a por em xeque minhas obrigações."

"Eu só queria que você tomasse mais cuidado nessas suas incursões noturnas." – Mamoru respondeu – "Parece encantadora a ideia de proteger a Minako a distância, mas isso tem tudo para acabar mal."

"De qualquer forma, ela vai reagir mal quando me ver." – Saitou respondeu com cuidado.

"Talvez." – Mamoru falou – "Eu acredito que a reação dela pode ser melhor se você se apresentasse a ela em uma circunstância mais favorável do que ser pego seguindo-a a noite."

"Eu prefiro encontrar os outros shitennou antes fazer isso."

"Encontrar os outros shitennous não atrapalha você cuidar das outras partes da sua vida, sabia?" 

* * *

Não era a primeira vez nas últimas duas existências que ele fazia isto, segui-la incógnito à noite e ele reafirmava sempre que possível para si mesmo que aquilo era algo necessário. Ele não era algum tipo de perseguidor tarado que ficava seguindo mocinhas inocentes por ai. Mesmo que a mocinha em questão fosse muito mais do que capaz de se defender sozinha. Ele estava sendo lógico em relação àquilo. Ele apenas queria se certificar se ela estava bem.

Apesar de Mamoru falar sobre ele resolver as ' _outras partes da vida_ _dele_ ', Saitou não estava disposto a se deixar ser visto por ela. Aquele não era o momento certo e, ele pensou com certa amargura, talvez nunca encontrasse o melhor jeito de aparecer na frente dela. Na cabeça dele, ele ouvia uma vozinha irritante que dizia o tempo todo: 'Ela não vai te perdoar tão fácil e vai acabar te matando, já fez isso antes. O que a impede de fazer de novo?' Ele sacudiu a cabeça, tentando espantar essa ideia, ele não seria pego por ela. Foi quando a viu sair do prédio onde, segundo Mamoru, estava gravando um álbum. Poderia citar várias razões para explicar o quão ruim era à ideia de Minako trabalhar com algo que expunha tanto sua imagem. Ela se despediu de um rapazinho sorridente, era incrível como ela sempre estava cercada desse tipo, e seguiu o caminho, sozinha. O rapazinho sorridente não era útil nem pra levá-la em casa.

Ele a acompanhou a certa distância e logo localizou o tal seguidor e Minako parecia estar optando pelo caminho mais estúpido de todos. Era o caminho mais vazio e mais mal iluminado que ele poderia imaginar para aquela situação. O cara era desleixado, qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de percepção notaria estar sendo seguida com o tanto de barulho que ele fazia. Saitou decidiu interceptar o cara. 

* * *

Minako apurou os ouvidos enquanto ainda andava calmamente. Ao que tudo indicava ela estava sendo seguida por outra pessoa e esta pessoa não era descuidada na forma de andar. Não era o mesmo rapaz de sempre. Virou na primeira esquina pela qual passou, tomando uma direção diferente do caminho habitual que faria para ir para casa. Mais a frente encontrou uma entrada na parede e se escondeu usando a escuridão como escudo.

Ela esperou algum tempo até que o perseguidor aparecer, ele parecia um profissional naquilo. Ele parecia estar procurando cuidadosamente por ela e se aproximou de onde estava. Era um homem bem maior, dava para ver pela sombra que o poste do outro lado da rua mostrava, mas ela podia contar com o efeito surpresa. Ele parecia estar seguindo a parede e quando apoiou a mão perto da entrada onde ela estava, ela não pensou duas vezes: colocou um dos pés na frente das pernas do perseguidor.

O homem tropeçou, mas conseguiu se equilibrar antes de chegar a cair. Ele parecia ter certo equilíbrio de quem tinha treinamento, Minako pensou. Então, ela teria que fazer algo mais antes de sair correndo dali. Antes de conseguir descobrir o que tinha acontecido, ele levou uma pancada com algo relativamente macio na parte de trás da cabeça e caiu no chão. Ele conseguiu ouvir passos leves demais para ser de um homem e levou algum tempo para concluir que era Minako.

Ele se levantou rápido e seguiu o som dos passos apenas para levar uma cotovelada forte na altura do peito e ser lançado contra a parede e ficar preso ali.

"Você!?" – Minako perguntou incrédula e subitamente nervosa. De todas as pessoas que ela podia pensar, jamais esperaria que fosse ele. Até porque ela acreditava que ele estava morto. – "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Kunzite segurou um dos pulsos dela, que estava o segurando contra a parede, e tentou se soltar. Minako girou o pulso e deu um soco do antebraço dele para se livrar do aperto. Ele tentou segurá-la pelo outro braço, ela reagiu dando um chute na altura da coxa. Por um instante, ela pensou em pegar a sua caneta de transformação, mas como se tivesse adivinhado o que ela estava pensando, Kunzite levantou as mãos se rendendo:

"Eu não tenho intenção de te fazer algum mal."

"Você quer que eu acredite nisso?" – Minako perguntou com um pouco de sarcasmo.

"Se eu quisesse fazer isto, nós não estaríamos conversando." – ele respondeu com lógica.

"Nós não estamos conversando." – ela retrucou – "Isso aqui é uma discussão."

"Eu não quero discutir com você." – ele tentou se aproximar e ela colocou a mão espalmada no peito dele o afastando. Kunzite levantou as mãos de novo.

"Você tem noção do quanto me assustou?" – ela o liberou com certa agressividade – "Seu..."

"E você me acertou..." – não era uma pergunta – "Com uma bolsa."

"Convenhamos... Não seria a primeira vez. Bom, não com a bolsa, mas eu já te acertei com outras coisas." – ela falou com calma apesar do olhar mortal que ele lhe dava ao se ajeitar – "Agora a parte de me seguir é completamente nova. Não imaginava que você fazia o tipo perseguidor de mocinhas."

"Você faz o trabalho ser muito fácil quando se expõe tanto." – ele respondeu.

"Claro, coloque a culpa das suas vontades esquisitas e desejos obscuros em mim!" – Minako retrucou – "Um clássico de todos os tempos!"

"Eu não estou pondo a culpa em você." – ele respondeu – "Mas você bem que podia voltar para casa de ônibus ou algo assim. Por que ir andando?!"

"Porque eu preciso manter esse corpinho em forma e porque não é da sua conta." – ela respondeu imediatamente – "Não desvie do assunto: você estava me seguindo!"

"Eu não estava te seguindo..." – ele resmungou – "Eu só te encontrei por acaso... nessa rua deserta."

"Por acaso? Você quer mesmo que eu acredite nessa história?" – ela falou e completou logo depois – "Não que eu me importe em ser seguida. Na verdade, eu até gosto. Não deixa de ser um pouco emocionante."

"Emocionante?" – ele perguntou meio surpreso meio irritado.

"Sim, emocionante." – ela confirmou – "É claro que ser você a pessoa que está me seguindo me soa mais como outra coisa... Continua emocionante, mas não emocionante legal, está mais emocionante... Esquisito... Você é um perseguidor esquisito. De onde você saiu?!"

"Eu estava seguindo o cara que estava te seguindo." – ele respondeu com ênfase – "Não te seguindo."

"Se você estava seguindo o cara que estava me seguindo, você estava fazendo a mesma coisa que o cara estava fazendo que era seguir o meu caminho, logo você estava me seguindo." – ela falou com se explicasse algo óbvio.

"Não desviei o foco." – ele retrucou – "Você sabia que estava sendo seguida por um cara estranho e não fez nada em relação a isto."

"É claro que eu fiz algo!" – Minako argumentou – "Eu estava esperando aqui para ver quem era a outra pessoa que estava me seguindo."

"Minako, você tem noção do quanto isto poderia ser perigoso?"

"Não seja ridículo. Devia ser só um fã que você assustou." – e de repente ela parecia alarmada de uma forma excessiva – "Oooh, ele devia tão perigooooso!" – ela mudou o tom de voz drasticamente – "Sério, imagina o que eu poderia ter feito com o outro cara se eu consegui te interceptar? Você lembra quem eu sou? Aliás, como sabe meu nome?"

"Ele não era um fã." – ele respondeu exasperado – "Fãs não te espreitam a noite."

"Você nunca teve admiradores, não é?" – Minako parecia mais exasperada do que ele e cruzou os braços – "Não entende como as coisas funcionam. Fãs querem saber de tudo, nem que para isso seja necessário seguir a pessoa admirada."

"Uma pessoa que te persegue a noite não quer boa coisa." – ele falou com calma – "Poderia fazer qualquer coisa com você. Você tem noção do perigo que estava correndo? Você não tem a mínima ideia do que esse homem queria com você."

"Hmm..." – Minako descruzou os braços e coçou a cabeça – "O que você quer comigo?"

"O que?" – ele não entendeu o que ela estava querendo dizer.

"O outro cara que estava me seguindo podia ser perigoso e poderia fazer qualquer coisa comigo." – ela repetiu o que ele tinha falado antes – "E você? O que você está querendo comigo? A última vez que te vi, bom... Você era bem perigoso. Ainda deve ser apesar de ter levado uma bolsada na cara."

"Minako..."

"Você me aparece agora, tanto tempo depois, supostamente preocupado com o meu bem estar porque tem uma pessoa me seguindo." – ela continuou a falar – "Uma pessoa perigosa, você diz, e eu só vejo você." – ela abriu os braços na direção dele como se o apresentasse em um espetáculo.

"Você acha que eu estou inventando esta história?" – ele perguntou perplexo.

"É claro que não está." – ela respondeu de imediato – "Eu vi o outro rapaz das outras vezes, nada parecido com você, por falar nisso. Era desajeitado e eu sempre dava um jeito de despistar. O que eu não entendo é onde _você_ entra nessa história."

"Você se apega a detalhes desnecessários." – ele retrucou.

"Detalhes do tipo, como você sabe o meu nome e..." – ela argumentou – "Por que estava me seguindo."

"Ela insiste." – ele comentou como se tivesse outra pessoa conversando com eles.

"Você, querendo ou não, estava me seguindo também. Ou devo imaginar que consegue ver o futuro nas estrelas como o Nephrite ou será que descobriu ao acaso que eu estava sendo seguida por alguém?" – Minako o pressionou mais um pouco.

"Eu não..." – ele suspirou e se deu por vencido – "Talvez, e só talvez, eu estivesse te acompanhando... Um pouco."

"Acompanhar é outra coisa nova para mim. Apesar que soa como sinônimo para perseguir. Você costumava mandar os outros obter informações." – ela falou o observado – "Quando você despertou?"

Ele a olhou por algum tempo sentindo a nítida mudança de rumo daquela conversa. Minako começou a ficar desconfortável com aquele olhar. Era como se ela estivesse de volta ao Silver Millennium, mas ela não era mais aquela pessoa de antes. Ela não gostava nenhum pouco daquilo.

"Eu deveria imaginar que não obteria nenhuma resposta sobre isto." – ela murmurou e voltou a falar mais alto – "Então você está aqui só para me explicar o quanto é perigoso eu andar pela rua à noite e blábláblá e quanto pessoas que me espreitam são perigosas e cheias de más intenções. Claro, menos você! Você só está aqui por alguma razão que não pode me dizer."

"Não. Eu estava tentando descobrir o porquê de uma pessoa estranha estar te seguindo à noite." – ele respondeu calmamente.

"Além de você?" – ela perguntou mostrando interesse – "E o que você descobriu?"

"Que você sabe se virar muito bem sozinha." – ele respondeu um pouco incomodado, ignorando a primeira pergunta.

"Eu posso ir para minha casa ou você vai querer me acompanhar como meu guarda-costas?" – ela perguntou subitamente.

"Como?" – ele perguntou surpreso.

"Alguém esquisito está me seguindo e, além de não saber as intenções dessa pessoa, ela ainda pode estar à espreita." – Minako explicou para ele – "E você disse que é perigoso para mim. Você vai me acompanhar?"

Ele a olhou como se a avaliasse ou como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse nascido no pescoço dela.

"Tudo bem se você não estiver interessado..." – ela falou com cuidado e sem camuflar um tom gracinha no tom da voz – "Eu vou sozinha. Como sempre fiz por falar nisso. Acho que você gosta mais da ideia de ficar me espreitando."

Minako olhou para os lados como se calculasse qual caminho era melhor e decidiu voltar para o ponto que estava quando decidiu armar aquela armadilha. Ela acenou para ele e passou ao lado dele. De repente, ela sentiu algo a segurar pelo pulso e olhou assustou para trás.

"Há alguns meses. Eu estava em contato apenas com o mestre." – ele respondeu a pergunta feita antes – "Eu estava com ele há alguns minutos atrás e eu pedi ao mestre para não contar para você que eu estava vivo."

Minako pestanejou e esperou por mais alguma coisa. Ele suspirou longamente e soltou o pulso dela, mas não antes de fazê-la ficar na sua frente.

"Eu estava, de certa forma, te seguido. Queria saber sobre você, como estava, do que gostava. No meio disto, descobri que tinha um homem te seguindo e... Eu... Estava preocupado com você." – ele completou depois de um tempo e Minako sentiu um calor agradável se espalhar pelo peito – "Eu ainda estou preocupado."

"Eu sei me defender." – ela murmurou mesmo assim.

"Eu sei, eu senti na pele, mas isso não minimiza a minha preocupação pelo seu bem-estar." – ele falou.

"Isso... É adorável." – ela respondeu.

"Não era bem o que eu esperava ouvir, mas tudo..." – ele começou a falar.

"Aceite como um elogio, Kunzite." – ela retrucou – "É simples e bem menos complicado."

"Saitou." – ele a corrigiu com cuidado.

"Gostei do nome." – Minako falou – "Gostei mais por você ter compartilhado comigo sem eu precisa exigir e tal."

Saitou sorriu suavemente, tão suave que alguém menos atento não teria percebido, e ofereceu o braço para ela:

"Eu te acompanho até a sua casa."

"Decidiu mudar o seu status de perseguidor para acompanhante?" – Minako perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

"Foi você quem solicitou isso." – ele respondeu calmamente – "E, ao contrário do que você disse, eu prefiro te acompanhar a te perseguir."

Minako sorriu de novo e enlaçou o braço dele.


End file.
